Harry Potter e o alinhamento dos Planetas
by Ayame Black
Summary: Essa fic é como se fosse o sexto livro, com muita aventura e uma pitada "vermelha" de romance... Mais Harry não é o único que percebe esse pontinho vermelho, um certo loiro tbm.... será tarde demais para um amor esquecido?


Era uma manhã comum, como tudo na rua dos alfeneiros. Harry um garoto alto, bonito e forte (graças ao quadribol) e um imã para confusões iria fazer 16 anos em dois dias estava na cozinha ouvindo seu tio Valter falar de como o trabalho era estressante e que precisava de um café reforçado pois hoje talvez conseguisse aquela promoção.

- Há Válter !! estou tão orgulhosa – disse tia Petúnia

- Que ótimo !! – falou pomposo – aquelas brocas não se fazem sozinhas, tenho que ir ! e deu um beijo na mulher e no filho Duda que estava quieto essa manhã e saiu.

- Quieto demais – disse Harry mas para si do que para os outros.

-Vou lavar roupa – disse tia Petúnia , mas Harry sabia que era só uma desculpa para espionar os visinhos.

Quando Harry ia subir as escadas Duda o chamou:

- Harry...

- Fala .- Harry ordenou.

- Bom, seu aniversário é daqui a dois dias e eu pensei.....

- Nossa, você aprendeu os dias da semana! – Harry vibrou sarcasticamente

- Haha... escuta, eu quero me encontrar com você.

- QUÊ?? – Harry perguntou pensando besteira.

- Não ! você entendeu tudo errado !! – Duda se apressou a corrigir.

- Então o que é ?

- Eu quero acabar com você!! No dia do seu aniversário, na rua Magnólia. – disse maldosamente

- 1- Vou receber presentes, 2- não vou me encontrar com você e 3- você iria chamar todos os seus amiguinhos

- E se eu dissesse .... QUE DESAFIO VOCÊ ?!

- E se eu dissesse que tenho mais o que fazer?! Diferente de você 'Dudoca' - falou ironicamente.

- Duda fechou os punhos e parecia estar se controlando para não partir para cima do primo. Harry estava entediado mas se divertiu com a atitude do primo e então disse:

- Está bem !! mas só você e eu, nenhum dos seus amiguinhos – disse Harry displicente

- Claro, claro como quiser, e você sem sua coisa(varinha).- disse tentando não sorrir e com isso fazendo uma careta estranha.

Os dois dias se passaram e chegou o dia do seu aniversário, Harry acordou cedo para não ter que impor sua presença aos Dursley, mas antes de ir para a cozinha Harry escreveu a costumeira carta para o pessoal da ordem dizendo que estava bem (no 5livro eles pediram isso) e foi andando sorateiramente pelo corredor, só se assustou com um ronco particularmente alto do primo, mas fora isto nada de mais.Quando entrou na cozinha devagarzinho quebrou a cara pois seus tios tiveram a mesma idéia que ele e estavam terminando de tomar o café, oque o surpreendeu pois normalmente seus aniversários eram ignorados.

Harry comeu o mas depressa que pode para subir para o seu quarto. Quando entrou levou um susto pois tinham 5 corujas em cima de sua cama o esperando. Harry só reconheceu duas que uma era Pichí, e a outra era Errol, mas todas trazendo pacotes, principalmente uma coruja de igreja. Harry descarregou e despachou todas e então começou a abrir os presentes.O primeiro foi de Hermione que continha um bilhete:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Caro Harry,

Feliz aniversário, bom não podemos falar sobre alguns assuntos, então quando nos encontrarmos nós conversaremos. Não estou com muito tempo pois tenho que arrumar minha mala, pois irei para a toca hoje, e os meus livros não estão dando na mala, minha mãe sugeriu deixar aqui e depois ela me manda por correio, mas eu preciso de todos eles para estudar ! (eu tenho acompanhado o Profeta e estão falando bem de você de novo.) .Então novamente feliz aniversário e espero que esteja bem, nos vemos mais breve do que pode esperar!! E espero que goste do presente.

Afetuosamente,

Hermione"

Quando Harry abriu o pacote deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha pois Hermione havia lhe dera uma mochila incrível que tinha um fundo falso e bolsos que só abriam se você abrisse um cadeado.

Então abriu o pacote que Píchi havia trago e continham dois embrulhos com cartões , pegou o laranja primeiro que adivinhou ser do Rony:

"Caro Harry,

Feliz aniversário !!!!

Espero que você esteja ok, Mamãe pediu ao Dumbledore para você vir hoje , mas ele só deixou amanhã pois disse alguma coisa sobre o ciclo de urano que não tava no eixo ou algo parecido. Aqui na toca está tudo normal tirando que Fred e Jorge estão trabalhando,Gina está namorando, Percy voltou para casa e papai ganhou um aumento e uma sala nova.Nos vemos em breve.

Rony"

- Por que que todos estão dizendo que nos veremos em breve, eles não podiam ser mas específicos?- pensou Harry abrindo o presente de Rony, era um Kit mata aula de luxo com vários acessórios novos que Harry não conhecia , incluindo um adesivo que pela instrução você desmaia se colocar colado na palma da mão.

Fred e Jorge lhe deram Fogos-FG edição completa,com um bilhete escrito para que ele honrasse a vaga que eles tinham deixado.Abriu o pacote maior que era dos integrantes da ordem que vinha com cartões de aniversário e vários presentes. Um mini espelho de inimigos (Olho tonto), uma camisa com estampa da banda de rock "os bruxos" (Tonks) ,um livro de ataques simples, mas eficientes (Lupin) que vinha com um outro livro que estava com um bilhete dizendo que era de Sirius , nesse momento Harry mirou a capa do livro que parecia ter sido feito pelos "Marotos" pois esse era o titulo e no subtítulo estava escrito: "As melhores peças dos melhores encrenqueiros". Então Harry soltou o livro com dificuldade e pegou um pacote com um cartão de Hagrid que ele escreveu que lhe desejava um feliz aniversário, falava para ele se comportar e dizia que o presente seria útil. Quando abriu o pacote fino , seu queixo caiu até o chão, pois continha uma espada de madeira muito real prateada.

Logo estava abrindo um pacote rosa que veio junto com o do Rony mas que ele esqueceu de abrir, quando pegou o cartão viu a caligrafia pequena e redondinha que não reconheceu então começou a ler:

'Caro Harry,

Feliz ANIVERSÀRIO!!!!!

Espero que goste do presente, tenho certeza que lhe será útil, estou tentando construí-lo dês do natal, claro que pedi ajuda ao Percy mas a idéia foi MINHA.

Como o Rony esqueceu de mencionar nós vamos te buscar amanhã, às oito horas da manhã (mamãe quer ter certeza de que você irá comer bem).

Atenciosamente

Gina

P.S.: A Mione vai vir hoje.'

Na hora ficou um pouco desconfiado, pois a senhorita Weasley sempre vinha mas tarde, mas depois esqueceu.

Harry começou a desembrulhar febrilmente o pacote cuidadosamente embrulhado e quando abriu ficou estático, pois o presente era muito parecido com o objeto mais fascinante da casa dos weasley na opinião de Harry . Era um relógio incrível de pulso, com 8 ponteiros denominados: Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Tom (Harry se surpreendeu ao ver aquele nome ali, pois quase nenhum bruxo escrevia esse nome e principalmente Gina que era tão sensível com esse assunto pois ele quase a matou) e um vazio que pelo que parecia ele poderia acrescentar, e em vez de horários, lugares (25): Salão comunal, Estádio, Cabana do Hagrid, Biblioteca, Jardins, Ala hospitalar, Sala do diretor, perigo, Hogsmeade, dormindo, comendo, 1andar, 2andar, 3andar, 4andar, 5andar, 6 andar, 7 andar, Torre norte, Torre sul, Corujal, Viajem, Aula nas Masmorras, Masmorras e Casa.

Depois de olhar, re olhar e olhar de novo todos os presentes pesou, que como sairia cedo no dia seguinte ele teria que estar com tudo pronto e então começou a arrumar o malão. Na altura que terminou já eram 7:00 da noite, pois dessa vez ele resolveu quardar tudo dobradinho para a senhora Weasley não ter o trabalho de fazer isso por ele, quando terminou lembrou ,ou melhor seu estomago o lembrou, que ele não tinha jantado e sequer almoçado, então foi até a cozinha que àquela hora estava deserta pois os Dursley estavam vendo um filme na televisão e na hora que entrou na cozinha Harry ouviu o comercial do noticiário e ouviu:

Veja no noticiário das 9:00 : onda de violência triplica, quase todas as lojas do centro estão fechando mais cedo ou contratando seguranças, várias quadrilhas com armas finas ainda não reconhecidas estão atacando as lojas e moradores, cerca de 20 mortes por semana e suspeitas de que terroristas estão por traz desses ataques. Veja daqui a pouco no noticiário das 9:00.

Nesse momento Harry congelou e disse baixinho :

-Voldemort – perdeu toda a fome e subiu para o quarto, ao chegar se jogou na cama e começou a passar mentalmente no que ouviu para depois repeti-las ao senhor Weasley.

Quando estava quase dormindo uma batida insistente na porta o trouxe de volta ao mundo real tão bruscamente que se assustou, então se levantou e abriu a porta e viu seu primo plantado na porta o esperando.

- E ai, vamos? – perguntou o primo.

- Você acha que eu vou a algum lugar com você ? heim rolinha?(último apelido que Harry inventou para Duda)

- Do que você me chamou?

- Rolinha !! não sabe junta as silabas não?bom nem é tão estranho, afinal você aprendeu a ver as horas no relógio automático só mês passado – disse Harry com fingida preocupação.

- Vamos logo ! não agüento mas esperar para arrancar sua cabeça fora. - disse Duda raivoso.

- A onde?

- Rua Magnólia seu idiota!

- Se me chamar mas uma vez de idiota, eu acabo com você!

- Duvido, só se você usar seu gravetinho. – nessa hora Harry deu uma gargalhada da tamanha ignorância do primo.

- Pode rir, mas eu sei que mesmo que você queira não pode usa-lá – falou Duda com uma confiança que Harry nunca viu.

- Olha ... tenta prestar atenção – e enrugou a testa e fez sinal para a cabeça – hoje eu não posso, amanhã eu acabo com você. – disse Harry fazendo sinal de estrangular alguma coisa e depois apontando para ele.

- Certo eu , eu espero. – e saiu, correu para o quarto e ligou para seus "escudeiros" dizendo que seria amanhã e não hoje a operação "matar o Potter".

- Bom , agora que dispensei o Duda posso dormir, e ajustou o despertador velho de Duda e se largou na cama sem se dar o trabalho de mudar de roupa.

- TRIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!!!!!! – (era o despertador), Harry acordou assustado e o desligou rapidamente, a pouco estava tendo um pesadelo mas se esqueceu completamente quando o despertador o acordou. Harry se levantou pegou uma muda de roupa decente e uma toalha e foi tomar banho no banheiro da empregada que eles não usavam nunca, e ficava longe dos quartos e ai seria mas difícil deles saberem que Harry tomou banho.

Quando estava pronto começou a escrever um bilhete para os Weasley para saber como viriam mas quando estava escrevendo, Pichí entrou no quarto, jogou um bilhete na cabeça dele e foi embora. O bilhete dizia:

Caro Harry iremos busca-lo com um carro do ministério,

Atensiosamente ,

Gina.

Era uma manhã comum, como tudo na rua dos alfeneiros. Harry um garoto alto, bonito e forte (graças ao quadribol) e um imã para confusões iria fazer 16 anos em dois dias estava na cozinha ouvindo seu tio Valter falar de como o trabalho era estressante e que precisava de um café reforçado pois hoje talvez conseguisse aquela promoção.

- Há Válter !! estou tão orgulhosa – disse tia Petúnia

- Que ótimo !! – falou pomposo – aquelas brocas não se fazem sozinhas, tenho que ir ! e deu um beijo na mulher e no filho Duda que estava quieto essa manhã e saiu.

- Quieto demais – disse Harry mas para si do que para os outros.

-Vou lavar roupa – disse tia Petúnia , mas Harry sabia que era só uma desculpa para espionar os visinhos.

Quando Harry ia subir as escadas Duda o chamou:

- Harry...

- Fala .- Harry ordenou.

- Bom, seu aniversário é daqui a dois dias e eu pensei.....

- Nossa, você aprendeu os dias da semana! – Harry vibrou sarcasticamente

- Haha... escuta, eu quero me encontrar com você.

- QUÊ?? – Harry perguntou pensando besteira.

- Não ! você entendeu tudo errado !! – Duda se apressou a corrigir.

- Então o que é ?

- Eu quero acabar com você!! No dia do seu aniversário, na rua Magnólia. – disse maldosamente

- 1- Vou receber presentes, 2- não vou me encontrar com você e 3- você iria chamar todos os seus amiguinhos

- E se eu dissesse .... QUE DESAFIO VOCÊ ?!

- E se eu dissesse que tenho mais o que fazer?! Diferente de você 'Dudoca' - falou ironicamente.

- Duda fechou os punhos e parecia estar se controlando para não partir para cima do primo. Harry estava entediado mas se divertiu com a atitude do primo e então disse:

- Está bem !! mas só você e eu, nenhum dos seus amiguinhos – disse Harry displicente

- Claro, claro como quiser, e você sem sua coisa(varinha).- disse tentando não sorrir e com isso fazendo uma careta estranha.

Os dois dias se passaram e chegou o dia do seu aniversário, Harry acordou cedo para não ter que impor sua presença aos Dursley, mas antes de ir para a cozinha Harry escreveu a costumeira carta para o pessoal da ordem dizendo que estava bem (no 5livro eles pediram isso) e foi andando sorateiramente pelo corredor, só se assustou com um ronco particularmente alto do primo, mas fora isto nada de mais.Quando entrou na cozinha devagarzinho quebrou a cara pois seus tios tiveram a mesma idéia que ele e estavam terminando de tomar o café, oque o surpreendeu pois normalmente seus aniversários eram ignorados.

Harry comeu o mas depressa que pode para subir para o seu quarto. Quando entrou levou um susto pois tinham 5 corujas em cima de sua cama o esperando. Harry só reconheceu duas que uma era Pichí, e a outra era Errol, mas todas trazendo pacotes, principalmente uma coruja de igreja. Harry descarregou e despachou todas e então começou a abrir os presentes.O primeiro foi de Hermione que continha um bilhete:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Caro Harry,

Feliz aniversário, bom não podemos falar sobre alguns assuntos, então quando nos encontrarmos nós conversaremos. Não estou com muito tempo pois tenho que arrumar minha mala, pois irei para a toca hoje, e os meus livros não estão dando na mala, minha mãe sugeriu deixar aqui e depois ela me manda por correio, mas eu preciso de todos eles para estudar ! (eu tenho acompanhado o Profeta e estão falando bem de você de novo.) .Então novamente feliz aniversário e espero que esteja bem, nos vemos mais breve do que pode esperar!! E espero que goste do presente.

Afetuosamente,

Hermione"

Quando Harry abriu o pacote deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha pois Hermione havia lhe dera uma mochila incrível que tinha um fundo falso e bolsos que só abriam se você abrisse um cadeado.

Então abriu o pacote que Píchi havia trago e continham dois embrulhos com cartões , pegou o laranja primeiro que adivinhou ser do Rony:

"Caro Harry,

Feliz aniversário !!!!

Espero que você esteja ok, Mamãe pediu ao Dumbledore para você vir hoje , mas ele só deixou amanhã pois disse alguma coisa sobre o ciclo de urano que não tava no eixo ou algo parecido. Aqui na toca está tudo normal tirando que Fred e Jorge estão trabalhando,Gina está namorando, Percy voltou para casa e papai ganhou um aumento e uma sala nova.Nos vemos em breve.

Rony"

- Por que que todos estão dizendo que nos veremos em breve, eles não podiam ser mas específicos?- pensou Harry abrindo o presente de Rony, era um Kit mata aula de luxo com vários acessórios novos que Harry não conhecia , incluindo um adesivo que pela instrução você desmaia se colocar colado na palma da mão.

Fred e Jorge lhe deram Fogos-FG edição completa,com um bilhete escrito para que ele honrasse a vaga que eles tinham deixado.Abriu o pacote maior que era dos integrantes da ordem que vinha com cartões de aniversário e vários presentes. Um mini espelho de inimigos (Olho tonto), uma camisa com estampa da banda de rock "os bruxos" (Tonks) ,um livro de ataques simples, mas eficientes (Lupin) que vinha com um outro livro que estava com um bilhete dizendo que era de Sirius , nesse momento Harry mirou a capa do livro que parecia ter sido feito pelos "Marotos" pois esse era o titulo e no subtítulo estava escrito: "As melhores peças dos melhores encrenqueiros". Então Harry soltou o livro com dificuldade e pegou um pacote com um cartão de Hagrid que ele escreveu que lhe desejava um feliz aniversário, falava para ele se comportar e dizia que o presente seria útil. Quando abriu o pacote fino , seu queixo caiu até o chão, pois continha uma espada de madeira muito real prateada.

Logo estava abrindo um pacote rosa que veio junto com o do Rony mas que ele esqueceu de abrir, quando pegou o cartão viu a caligrafia pequena e redondinha que não reconheceu então começou a ler:

'Caro Harry,

Feliz ANIVERSÀRIO!!!!!

Espero que goste do presente, tenho certeza que lhe será útil, estou tentando construí-lo dês do natal, claro que pedi ajuda ao Percy mas a idéia foi MINHA.

Como o Rony esqueceu de mencionar nós vamos te buscar amanhã, às oito horas da manhã (mamãe quer ter certeza de que você irá comer bem).

Atenciosamente

Gina

P.S.: A Mione vai vir hoje.'

Na hora ficou um pouco desconfiado, pois a senhorita Weasley sempre vinha mas tarde, mas depois esqueceu.

Harry começou a desembrulhar febrilmente o pacote cuidadosamente embrulhado e quando abriu ficou estático, pois o presente era muito parecido com o objeto mais fascinante da casa dos weasley na opinião de Harry . Era um relógio incrível de pulso, com 8 ponteiros denominados: Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Tom (Harry se surpreendeu ao ver aquele nome ali, pois quase nenhum bruxo escrevia esse nome e principalmente Gina que era tão sensível com esse assunto pois ele quase a matou) e um vazio que pelo que parecia ele poderia acrescentar, e em vez de horários, lugares (25): Salão comunal, Estádio, Cabana do Hagrid, Biblioteca, Jardins, Ala hospitalar, Sala do diretor, perigo, Hogsmeade, dormindo, comendo, 1andar, 2andar, 3andar, 4andar, 5andar, 6 andar, 7 andar, Torre norte, Torre sul, Corujal, Viajem, Aula nas Masmorras, Masmorras e Casa.

Depois de olhar, re olhar e olhar de novo todos os presentes pesou, que como sairia cedo no dia seguinte ele teria que estar com tudo pronto e então começou a arrumar o malão. Na altura que terminou já eram 7:00 da noite, pois dessa vez ele resolveu quardar tudo dobradinho para a senhora Weasley não ter o trabalho de fazer isso por ele, quando terminou lembrou ,ou melhor seu estomago o lembrou, que ele não tinha jantado e sequer almoçado, então foi até a cozinha que àquela hora estava deserta pois os Dursley estavam vendo um filme na televisão e na hora que entrou na cozinha Harry ouviu o comercial do noticiário e ouviu:

Veja no noticiário das 9:00 : onda de violência triplica, quase todas as lojas do centro estão fechando mais cedo ou contratando seguranças, várias quadrilhas com armas finas ainda não reconhecidas estão atacando as lojas e moradores, cerca de 20 mortes por semana e suspeitas de que terroristas estão por traz desses ataques. Veja daqui a pouco no noticiário das 9:00.

Nesse momento Harry congelou e disse baixinho :

-Voldemort – perdeu toda a fome e subiu para o quarto, ao chegar se jogou na cama e começou a passar mentalmente no que ouviu para depois repeti-las ao senhor Weasley.

Quando estava quase dormindo uma batida insistente na porta o trouxe de volta ao mundo real tão bruscamente que se assustou, então se levantou e abriu a porta e viu seu primo plantado na porta o esperando.

- E ai, vamos? – perguntou o primo.

- Você acha que eu vou a algum lugar com você ? heim rolinha?(último apelido que Harry inventou para Duda)

- Do que você me chamou?

- Rolinha !! não sabe junta as silabas não?bom nem é tão estranho, afinal você aprendeu a ver as horas no relógio automático só mês passado – disse Harry com fingida preocupação.

- Vamos logo ! não agüento mas esperar para arrancar sua cabeça fora. - disse Duda raivoso.

- A onde?

- Rua Magnólia seu idiota!

- Se me chamar mas uma vez de idiota, eu acabo com você!

- Duvido, só se você usar seu gravetinho. – nessa hora Harry deu uma gargalhada da tamanha ignorância do primo.

- Pode rir, mas eu sei que mesmo que você queira não pode usa-lá – falou Duda com uma confiança que Harry nunca viu.

- Olha ... tenta prestar atenção – e enrugou a testa e fez sinal para a cabeça – hoje eu não posso, amanhã eu acabo com você. – disse Harry fazendo sinal de estrangular alguma coisa e depois apontando para ele.

- Certo eu , eu espero. – e saiu, correu para o quarto e ligou para seus "escudeiros" dizendo que seria amanhã e não hoje a operação "matar o Potter".

- Bom , agora que dispensei o Duda posso dormir, e ajustou o despertador velho de Duda e se largou na cama sem se dar o trabalho de mudar de roupa.

- TRIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!!!!!! – (era o despertador), Harry acordou assustado e o desligou rapidamente, a pouco estava tendo um pesadelo mas se esqueceu completamente quando o despertador o acordou. Harry se levantou pegou uma muda de roupa decente e uma toalha e foi tomar banho no banheiro da empregada que eles não usavam nunca, e ficava longe dos quartos e ai seria mas difícil deles saberem que Harry tomou banho.

Quando estava pronto começou a escrever um bilhete para os Weasley para saber como viriam mas quando estava escrevendo, Pichí entrou no quarto, jogou um bilhete na cabeça dele e foi embora. O bilhete dizia:

Caro Harry iremos busca-lo com um carro do ministério,

Atensiosamente ,

Gina.


End file.
